The Silver Cereal
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Team Dark and Silver are both in a haunted mine when suddenly they go right into a carnival that's settled in the middle of a tropical jungle with an erupting volcano causing the entire island to sink! Will Silver scream? Will Omega be able to fire attacks? Will Shadow ever find that dang, darn fourth chaos emerald? Will Rouge go rogue? Will I stop asking these stupid questions?
1. Chapter 1

**The Silver Cereal  
**

**By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus**

"Is there something you want to tell me?" Shadow The Hedgehog asked Rouge The Bat, the two directly next to each other.

Rouge gulped as she shook her head, rubbing her shoulders with both of her hands as she slightly blushed. "W-well, I'm not really a fan of roller coasters..."

"But we are in a mine cart." E-123 Omega remarked as he turned to Rouge and Shadow. "And our main objective is to get back the silver cereal."

"Why was I dragged into this?" Silver The Hedgehog asked as he was inside the same mine cart as Omega, with Rouge being in Shadow's mine cart as the group of four were riding through a haunted mine, being chased by various ghosts that looked like Shadow.

"Because you have psychic powers. Use them." Omega urged Silver as he raised his mechanical left arm. "If I was able to hit ghosts, I would fire missiles. And burning lasers. Very burning."

"Okay, Omega, we get it, damn." Shadow growled as he tilted the mine cart forward, causing it to pick more speed as it hit a bump in the railway.

As Omega and Silver followed Rouge and Shadow, the group left the suddenly collapsing mine as Silver used his psychic to grab the silver cereal bowl, filled with diamonds as Silver gawked.

"This is what we were after?" Silver asked as he turned to Rouge, who simply shrugged in response.

"I'm not the one writing this story," Rouge remarked as the mine carts she and Shadow were in exploding, sending them sky high into the tall red, blue, and yellow Ferris Wheel.

Silver dropped his jaw in disbelief as the mine cart he and Omega were riding in suddenly fell on the wooden roller coaster tracks, the entire mine behind them collapsing as it began to rain harshly, with lightning flashing all around as thunder boomed, the entire island shaking violently as the tropical jungle foliage surrounding the amusement park suddenly began sinking slowly into the ground, with the huge bright red volcano spewing out fire and magma as-

"Isn't this a bit too much!?" Silver exclaimed as he placed his hands on his head, dropping the cereal he was holding.

Omega chuckled as he stored the cereal inside his front metallic chest places, moving his robotic hands around. "Silly Silver, fanfiction is never too much!"

"That's what she said," Shadow joked as he was skating around at the speed of sound, holding Rouge in his arms as he was scaling up the rotating metallic, rainbow colored pirate ship.

Soon, as the island kept on sinking and sinking, Shadow grabbed onto Rouge's arms as Rouge began flapping her bat wings, with Omega hovering and Silver using his psychic abilities to hover as they watched as the entire island sunk below them, magma and fire continuing to spew as the intense storm raged on.

"Hey... at least we got the cereal," Silver admitted with a chuckle.

And then they all got zapped by lightning, causing them to be blasting off again as they headed towards the western direction.


	2. Chapter 2

Silver screamed in an odd high pitch as he, Omega, Shadow, and Rouge were tumbling down in the dark, stormy night sky as lightning flashed around them, with thunder booming so loudly it cause the planet to shake, the ocean waves below violently splashing.

"This is not what I wanted to go through!" Silver screamed as he was so frightened he couldn't muster himself to use his psychic power.

"Can I zap the electricity with fire?" Omega asked as he looked at Shadow and Rouge.

"We got a little problem here if you can't tell!" Rouge snapped back, being generally annoyed as she couldn't get her bat wings to flap.

"If only I had a damn chaos emerald! That specific fourth, yellow one, to be exact!" Shadow growled as he seemed to not have any chaos emeralds on his hands.

Rouge sighed as she tried flapping her bat wings, but just couldn't be able to get them to work. "Oh blast it all! If only I went rogue, I could be able to bat my bat wings!"

"...That doesn't even make sense," Omega commented, rolling his eyes.

"Does anything make sense here?" Silver asked as he stopped screaming.

Shadow shook his head as he faced Silver. "No, it doesn't, and it's better that you don't question the actions that follow."

Awkward silence from all four of the characters as they all splashed in the dark, murky seawater together, being washed away as the storm kept on raging violently for the rest of the night, with the moon going into an eclipse as the waves splashed against each other harder.


End file.
